


关于他的五件事

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, 球队拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	关于他的五件事

【老文混更，略微有点Cp向的皇马x巴萨…自拟人设，可能和各位的球拟人有部分角色性格重复,还望见谅】  
FCB side

1.他不喜欢笑,在我们这些人里好像只有我见过他笑的样子。无论赢了西甲还是得了欧冠,就算是和其他人一起举起大力神杯的那一刻,他都没有笑过。马竞说他大概只有在喜欢的女人面前才会学会什么叫微笑——不过他每次打败我的时候总会那样轻轻笑一下,Fuck。不不不,我不是在暗示你他也许喜欢我的意思,我是男的,而且我们做了几乎一辈子的死对头,已经打了一百多年了。所以他大概只是太高兴了吧。其实他笑起来的样子还挺好看的,要不是刚刚经历了惊心动魄的90分钟,那个弧度肯定能让全国的少女神魂颠倒。他应该多运动运动面部肌肉,呃,起码我是这么觉得的。

2.他比我高……嗯,比我高一点点。其实我们还算挺熟的,每次他在球场之外的地方见到我都会过来拍拍我的头,算作打招呼。不过我从来没有拍回去过,他头上都是发胶,太恶心了。我确定我只是讨厌那种手感而已,并不是够不着。我总有一天会变得比他高的。没错，他1米85,而我,我他/妈的总有一天会长到1米86的——二十一公分而已,一点也不难。他低下头看着我的样子实在太让人讨厌了,尤其是搭配上那张标志性的扑克脸的时候,讨厌得我简直想穿上钉鞋踢他一脚。

3.他喜欢酒精和纹身,但又常常涂指甲油、抹发胶,身上戴着耳钉和各种各样的装饰品,我有时候简直分不清他是男是女。好吧,虽然我也有耳钉和纹身……但绝对没有他这么过分,不认识的人肯定会以为他在定期换纹身,虽然不管哪个都一直好看得要命。他真应该带着他家的那帮球员来向安德烈斯和哈维学习学习,把身上能露出来的地方都弄干净点。还有他那个M字母形的耳钉,我一直都想知道他是在哪里买的——要是老板同意的话,我一定要给自己弄一个B字的,混蛋。等等,单独一个B字好像不太对……算了,还是把Barca都写上当项链吧,名字首字母长得不好看又不是我的错。你说什么,情侣款?不,我绝对不是那个意思,真的不是。我只是不想在任何方面输给他而已,包括耳钉。

4.他其实很在乎自己的发型。别看他的斜刘海每次看上去都是一副潇洒随便的样子,其实头顶上绝对用了半斤的发胶,而且要梳一个小时以上——是的,发胶的问题我之前也说过了,真的很恶心。不过他平时用的那种质量倒也确实很好,就连在雨天里踢球的时候,我都没怎么见他头发乱过。唯一的一次例外还是在我送了他一瓶发胶作为生日礼物之后……嗯,先不说这个。每年愚人节的时候我只要告诉他他头上有一撮翘起来的头发,他就会上当,然后跑着去照镜子或者找护发用品,次数太多,我都记不清楚了。

5.事实上,他的生活很无聊。下了球场的皇马就是一个标准的土豪,每天看看球拉拉赞助,偶尔会被赫塔菲或者塞维利亚拉去酒吧。我觉得他身边也应该有一个什么人陪着他,可惜他和马德里竞技关系不怎么样,也不像国际和米兰那样,兄弟俩必须住在一个家里。我有时候会陪他打篮球,每次他都不是我的对手。你知道,尽管我们的篮球队加起来也打不过NBA随便一哪个俱乐部，不过在欧/洲这水平也算过得去了。至于足球,足球对于我们来说不是生活,而是生命,这里我就不提了。但如果他不是一个足球俱乐部,而是一个普通人的话,我想我们应该可以成为很好的朋友。如果我只是个人类女孩,大概也会像他身边的那些“朋友”一样爱上他吧——我没有特殊的意思,只是开个玩笑而已,反正这都不可能。虽然他除了有钱以外没什么别的优点,但我承认,他勉强算是个好人。

RMA side

1.他其实自尊心很强,有时候也很自大。和外表显出来的不同,巴萨是一个骄傲得出人意料的人。他不会哭,但他会低下头一言不发,直到所有人离开之后再离开球场。我至今还记得曾有一次我打败他赢得了国王杯,那时二战才刚刚结束,伯纳乌还没有建成,他也还没有现在这么强。但他站在查马丁球场有点昏黄的灯光下,脸上的表情那么不屑,那么倔强。当时西/班/牙没有联赛,我和他还不是那么熟悉,但我大概就是从那时开始注意他了。因为不管怎么说,他是一个很难让人忘记的人。

2.他比我大。没错,我知道这很难相信——虽然他比我矮,但他确实比我年龄大。他是1899年出生的,而我是1902年。只有三岁,虽然看上去好像差了整整一个世纪似的,让人非常不爽。好在他实在太矮了,大部分人在他面前一般感觉不到年龄带来的压力。

3.那家伙喜欢甜甜圈,咖啡,和咖啡味的甜甜圈。请原谅我一时间想不起来他有什么别的爱好,因为他对这两种食物实在是太执着了。在马德里,啤酒比咖啡便宜;但在他家正好相反。甜甜圈也是,在我家就很贵,而且没有他家那么多的颜色和口味。他大概就是因为小时候吃多了甜食才长不高的——他平时也喜欢吃别的甜点,比如冰激凌,巧克力,还有各种含糖的饮料.………你说特长?他打游戏很好,每次玩实况或者Fifa,我都打不过他。我们曾经分别用对方的队伍玩了一次,我用巴萨他用皇马,我竟然还是输给了他。只有在Fifa的最佳比赛里我能赢上几回,我想这说明现实生活中我还是比他强的。

4.他只有一个纹身,在胸前,是巴塞罗那会徽的形状,深蓝色的。我个人认为他的品味差到令人发指。抱歉,你说什么?我是怎么知道的?这个,当然是用眼睛看到的啊。他似乎有很多耳钉,虽然大多数也和他的巴萨有关。他有几次跑过来问我我的耳钉是在哪里买的,我没告诉他,其实那是在巴塞罗那的旅游商店里卖的,各种字母形状的都有。我考虑过送他一个B字形的作为生日礼物,但我觉得他大概还是更喜欢甜甜圈一点,所以直到现在也没有送成。

5.……我不否认,他很强,否则也不会有国家德比的存在。我对他的生活了解不多,只觉得他似乎和附近的其他人关系都不太好，我很少看到他和谁走在一起——不过他很受外国人欢迎，而且在推特上粉丝竟然比我还多，这让我感到相当不可思议。有的时候面对着他，就像面对着一个宗教信仰完全不同的人，你们完全没法交流，但事实上却有很多共同的兴趣爱好：比如国家队，比如球鞋，还有各自的城市，有时我甚至觉得我们的人生轨迹都相当相似。或许正是这种所谓的巧合造就了今天的我们吧，但又是这么多的相同之处，才让我们变得如此的不同。   
END


End file.
